Ce qui me ronge de l'intérieur
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Shinichi a retrouvé sa taille, mais il a perdu quelque chose en échange. Pourtant, il ne veut admettre une vérité qui le boulverse malgré tout. Qui serait prêt à risquer une amitié aussi solide que le roc pour lui révéler cette vérité déchirante ?Le coup


**Ce qui me ronge de l'intérieur.**

Un jour comme un autre pour Shinichi Kudô. Il avait depuis peu commencé à oublier son ancienne vie, qu'il avait traînée trop longtemps dans ce corps qu'il ne devait plus jamais retrouver, il l'espérait.

Comment oublier le fait d'avoir rajeuni, d'avoir été privé de ses pleines capacités pour une peine qu'il ne méritait pas ?

Mais c'était fini. Ran n'était au courant de rien ; pour elle, le petit Conan Edogawa était tranquillement retourné chez ses parents qui avaient finalement élu domicile dans une petite ville tranquille sur l'île de Hokkaido. Cette distance avait été nécessaire pour éviter que la famille Mouri ne décide un jour sur un coup de tête d'aller rendre visite à Conan. On avait aussi laissé entendre que le père Edogawa espérait une mutation professionnelle en Corée du Sud, ce qui aurait définitivement mis fin aux espérances de Ran de retrouver un jour le petit garçon qu'elle avait adopté dans son coeur. Bien sur, rien de cela n'aurait été possible sans le concours de Yukiko et son fameux déguisement de Fumiyo Edogawa. Et c'était toujours avec son aide qu'il avait pu mettre un terme aux agissements des sombres soldats noirs qui avaient été à l'origine de la naissance de Conan. Puis il avait tranquillement pris l'antidote qu'Haibara avait pu enfin terminer, après de longues semaines de travaux.

Depuis qu'il avait repris sa taille, il avait retrouvé Ran. Mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait souhaité.

Ran avait d'abord été aux anges de le retrouver, et de s'apercevoir que cette fois-ci, il ne repartait pas sur une lointaine affaire. Il avait eu à subir un interrogatoire en règle. _"Avec qui travaillais-tu ? Combien d'affaires as-tu résolues en tout ? Pourquoi ne te voyait-on jamais aux infos, alors qu'avant tu ne manquais pas une occasion de te faire de la publicité ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais donné de tes nouvelles en dehors du téléphone et des emails ? Pour combien de temps comptes-tu rester cette fois-ci ? Ne t'ai-je jamais manqué ?"_

Cette dernière question l'avait laissé sans voix. Ran avait détourné le regard à ce moment-là, fixant un objet imaginaire qui avait l'air de la passionner plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il n'avait rien répondu. Juste un sourire, parce qu'en lui, le dépit et un certain regret lui interdisait de prononcer le moindre mot.

Puis, au bout de quelques jours, elle lui portait moins d'attention. Perdue dans ses pensées, il avait vite compris qu'elle ne songeait qu'au petit garçon qu'elle avait du abandonner pour le retrouver lui. Il se refusait à lui révéler une vérité meurtrissante. Tous ceux qui avaient participé à son secret avaient été d'accord avec lui. Hors de question de révéler ce qui s'était tramé pendant tout ce temps. Même des personnes dignes de confiance comme l'inspecteur Maigret ignoraient tout des raisons du retour de Shinichi Kudô.

Un seul avait contesté ce silence. Et il avait ses raisons. Non pas qu'il comprenait tout ce que ressentait le jeune détective, mais parce que son esprit de déduction avait résonné comme raisonne un homme au sang chaud.

Heiji Hattori pensait qu'il aurait mieux valu révéler la vérité à Ran Mouri.

Un jour comme un autre pour Shinichi Kudô.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'immense demeure de ses parents, sur Beika Street, et faire face à un jeune à la peau mate.

- Salut Kudô !

- Hattori ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? maugréa Shinichi.

Il venait de se lever, il était un peu plus de 7 heures du matin, et il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à aller faire des folies en ville avec le jeune Kansai-jin. Il lui tourna le dos pour retourner à la cuisine et laissa la porte ouverte. Heiji comprit le message et le suivit en refermant derrière lui.

- Je vais bien, merci de prendre de mes nouvelles... Tu es toujours aussi soupe au lait, le matin ? Je me souviens des matinées où le petit Conan était plus joyeux.

Au nom de Conan, Shinichi arrêta sa course et fit face au jeune arrivant.

- Ne me parle plus jamais de lui, c'est clair ?

Il parlait d'un ton neutre, comme il aurait pu lui dire qu'il faisait gris dehors. Mais Heiji sentit la menace dans le fond de cette phrase.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, puis voyant Shinichi reprendre le chemin de la cuisine, il haussa les épaules.

- Café ?

- S'il te plait.

Ils s'assirent, et le silence était entrecoupé par le vent qui soufflait dehors et s'infiltrait par la petite bouche de ventilation dans la fenêtre de la pièce.

- Comment va la petite nee-chan ?

- Haibara va bien. Elle est retournée un moment aux Etats-Unis. Elle avait à faire concernant ses parents.

- Humm... Elle est toujours décidée à élucider leur mort ?

Shinichi avait prévenu tout le monde du départ d'Haibara pour les USA. Pour Ran, la petite Ai était allée vivre chez une tante. Il avait fallu inventer un mensonge de toute pièce pour cacher son départ.

Ran avait été attristée d'apprendre son départ, surtout qu'il survenait juste après celui de Conan. Elle s'était retrouvée à nouveau seule. Parfois, Ayumi et les deux autres Détectives Boys passaient à l'agence, prendre de leurs nouvelles, mais Ran n'avait rien à leur apprendre. Sinon qu'elle attendait une lettre de la part de chacun des deux enfants.

Haibara avait prit son antidote. Elle n'avait pas reprit le nom de Shiho Miyano, pensant rendre ses investigations plus simples si personne ne se doutait de la mort de la jeune femme.

Et depuis, elle parcourait les Etats-Unis, repassant parfois au Japon, enquêtant sur les réseaux des Hommes en Noir qui s'étaient élargis jusqu'en outre Pacifique.

- Kudô ?

Heiji coupa le fil des pensées de son ami.

- Désolé. Ouais, elle cherche toujours. Elle compte aussi retrouver des membres de la famille de sa mère, qui était anglaise. Entre deux avions, elle n'arrête pas de courir entre New York, Los Angeles, Londres et Tokyo.

Heiji soupira au fond de sa tasse. Elle avait beaucoup de courage. Cela devait certainement l'épuiser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, répondit Shinichi, semblant lire dans ses pensées. Elle n'est pas seule. L'ex "professeur" Jodie est avec elle. Le FBI s'est pas mal investi dans mon affaire. Et ils aident Haibara, pensant faire tomber quelques têtes récalcitrantes de l'autre côté de l'océan.

- Je vois... toujours à la recherche de cette Sharon Vineyard... si c'est vraiment elle...

- Peut-être... Cette histoire d'Apotoxine... Il n'y a que si on la retrouve que l'on saura si c'est réellement Sharon, ou si c'est bien sa fille, Chris...

Un ange passa. Heiji ne voulait pas troubler le silence. Mais il devait pourtant le lui demander. Il respira un bon coup quand Shinichi le coupa dans son élan.

- Bon, si tu me disais ce que me vaut ton arrivée a Tokyo ? Ce n'est pas pour une sortie shopping, je présume.

- Bien vu. Je m'apprêtais justement à te le dire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Heiji observa que depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son apparence, Kudo avait un regard presque vide. Il avait perdu de son éclat. Peut-être son manque d'activité dernièrement en était la cause. Pourtant, il se rappelait qu'il avait toujours eu cette flamme au fond de l'iris, même quand il n'y avait pas d'enquêtes en cours. Avait-elle disparu en même temps que Conan Edogawa ?

- Comment va Ran ? demanda Heiji sans ambages.

Shinichi fut déstabilisé.

- Quoi ? Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour ça ? ricana-t-il.

- Non, pas que pour ça.

Ce que Heiji s'apprêtait à dire, il l'avait pesé tout au long des deux heures de vol de son avion. Même une fois descendu de la passerelle, il réfléchissait toujours au bien-fondé de son entreprise.

- Kudô... Tu te rappelles m'avoir traité de gamin, un jour ? Parce que je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur mes relations avec Kazuha ?

Shinichi fronça les sourcils. Cela remontait à loin... quand il était encore Edogawa. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Alors...

Heiji hésitait. Mais il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Il se lança.

- T'as pas l'impression d'en être un avec Ran ?

Shinichi était abasourdi. Heiji avait fait tout ce trajet pour lui parler de lui et de Ran ! Mais cela ne le regardait pas !

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Hattori.

Il se leva et alla poser sa tasse de café vide dans l'évier. Heiji le rejoignit, et l'attrapant par le bras droit, le força à lui faire face.

- Ecoute-moi ! Je suis le seul ici à penser que de ne rien lui dire, c'est une belle connerie. Mais même si tu ne m'écoutes pas, pense au moins à elle. Tu ne crois pas que de lui faire croire que ce gosse existe quelque part, c'est lui faire plus de mal que de tout lui révéler ?

- Lâche-moi, Hattori.

Sa voix grondait sourdement. Il n'aimait pas que son ami s'intéresse de trop près à sa vie privée. Jusque là, il s'était lui-même contenté de l'aiguiller avec Kazuha, mais il ne s'était jamais permis ouvertement de lui faire des leçons de morale.

Et voila qu'Heiji franchissait ce pas, et ce de manière abrupte, sans sommation.

Shinichi dégagea son bras vivement, en lui faisant exécuter un mouvement circulaire.

Mais Heiji ne se laissa pas faire. Agrippant Kudô par le col, il le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Kudô, fais pas cette connerie. Ne lui dis pas ce qu'elle veut entendre, mais ce qu'elle DOIT entendre !

- Tu ferais mieux de parler pour toi... !

- Ne détourne pas le sujet !

- TU VAS ME LACHER, OUI !

Et voyant que ce ne serait pas le cas, Shinichi ferma son poing et le lança sur le nez de Heiji qui ne vit pas le coup venir.

Ce dernier vacilla et recula jusqu'à rencontrer le mur de la cuisine, derrière lui, le cognant violemment.

Encore sous le choc, il mit sa main sous son nez, et la retira. Un mince filet de sang coulait d'une des narines et tachait ses doigts. Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche, et sans plus attendre, il reprit son équilibre, et s'élança vers le jeune homme, le jetant au sol d'un coup d'épaule. Le corps frêle du jeune détective de Tokyo ploya sous le choc, et tout deux se retrouvèrent au sol, l'un roulant sur l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulait en arriver là, mais le destin avait envie de jouer un autre air que le leur.

Ils roulèrent pendant quelques secondes, chacun tentant de prendre le dessus. Malheureusement pour Shinichi, Heiji avait l'habitude du combat au Kendo, et sa force physique diminuée depuis qu'il avait repris sa taille adulte, par manque d'entraînement sportif, il se retrouva vite écrasé par le poids de son ami et rival.

Heiji était à présent à califourchon sur le torse de Shinichi et lui coinçait le bras droit contre le corps à l'aide de son genou gauche. Il tenait fermement son poing gauche avec sa main droite, et lui relevait la tête de force en lui attrapant le col.

Shinichi battait frénétiquement des jambes et du bassin, cherchant à se libérer de l'emprise de l'autre. Mais Heiji ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Ecoute-moi Kudô, et je ne plaisante vraiment pas. Je te pardonne de m'avoir frappé, mais à une condition : ou tu le lui dis, ou c'est moi qui le fais...

- Et à quoi ça t'avancerait de faire ça ! Pourquoi aurait-elle envie de t'entendre ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré ! Tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, à jouer les mioches pour mieux lui mentir ! Mais je ne le voulais pas ! Tu sais pas combien de fois j'ai été à l'extrême limite de tout lui avouer ! Même ce fameux jour, à la kermesse, j'ai failli le lui dire ! A cause de toi, en plus !

Heiji fronça les sourcils, forçant son esprit à se rappeler cet évènement. Puis il fixa celui qu'il tentait de calmer.

Sous ses yeux, le regard de Shinichi se faisait fuyant. Heiji constata qu'il luttait contre les larmes. Shinichi se refusait à pleurer devant son ami, mais il luttait surtout contre les regrets et le dépit qui l'assaillaient quand il repensait à Ran.

- Déjà à cette époque, tu voulais que je le lui dise, et j'avais failli le faire...

- En quoi cela aurait-il été un drame ! Je ne veux que t'aider ! Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à te fourrer ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute ! J'en ai marre de jouer le type qui vient juste de te rencontrer à chaque fois qu'on se croise. Comment garder cette distance alors qu'on se connaît presque par coeur tous les deux ? J'en ai marre de te voir t'enfermer dans ce silence ! C'est vraiment agaçant. Depuis que Conan est parti, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un gosse quand je te croise. Tout ça juste parce que Monsieur en a assez avec la vérité ? Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas replongé dans une affaire, hein ?

Il se dégagea du jeune détective de l'Est, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Son aide fut accueillie par un sourire mitigé. Une fois debout, le vaincu soulagea la douleur de son poignet gauche par un massage.

- Shinichi Kudô est le même qu'avant, Hattori. Et Conan Edogawa n'était qu'une façade. Un simple rempart pour me protéger, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Et c'est justement parce que c'était une façade que ça te fous en rogne ? T'aurais préféré quoi, à la place ?

- Rien. Juste qu'elle fut en sécurité tant que je n'avais pas récupéré l'antidote.

- Maintenant que c'est fait, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il n'y a plus de menace, et elle se désespère du départ de Conan. Tu n'en as donc pas marre de la voir soupirer à chaque fois qu'on fait allusion à lui ?

Shinichi restait interdit.

- Tu... Tu l'avais remarqué ? Qu'elle y pensait tout le temps ?

- Tu sais, je ne suis monté que deux fois à Tokyo depuis la fin de cette affaire, et j'ai eu des doutes. Mais ce qui m'a le plus alerté, c'est quand Kazuha m'a mis sous le nez la lettre que Ran lui avait envoyée. Tu sais, elles s'apprécient toutes les deux, et Ran lui parle souvent de toi, comme d'un ami. Elle ne va pas jusqu'à lui révéler ce qu'elle pense réellement de toi, comme toutes les filles introverties de son âge... quoiqu'elle l'était un peu moins à l'époque "Conan". Mais quand je lis qu'elle est triste de le savoir à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, qu'elle se demande s'il a réussi à se faire de nouveaux amis, quand il lui enverra une lettre ou lui lancera un coup de fil... ça me fout en rogne contre un imbécile qui ne voit pas ce qui se passe sous ses yeux !

- Comme si je ne le voyais pas ! se défendit Shinichi.

- Bah alors ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche !

Shinichi ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il fixait le mur derrière Hattori, comme pour tenter d'y lire une réponse qui y serait inscrite depuis toujours. Mais le mur restait vierge de toute révélation.

Heiji en avait marre de rester debout face à ce jeune indécis. Il se retenait de le traiter de tous les noms. Il alla prendre sa casquette des SAX qu'il avait posé sur la table, derrière lui, et s'en coiffa.

- Quand tu auras chassé tous ces fantômes, tu pourras m'appeler sur mon portable. Je vais aller faire un tour en ville. Pas la peine de t'affoler, je ne compte pas aller la voir. En revanche, si je venais à croiser sa route, je n'irai certainement pas jouer les froussards en allant me planquer dans le premier trou à ma portée.

Puis il quitta la cuisine, et bientôt, Shinichi entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer sèchement.

- Merde !

Shinichi abattit son poing sur la table. La tasse de Heiji eut un sursaut, la cuillère à l'intérieur tomba sur la surface du meuble ainsi agressé.

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'il vienne se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ? J'allais enfin tracer un trait définitif sur Conan. Je ne voulais plus en entendre parler. Mais non. Il fallait qu'il vienne. Aujourd'hui, alors que je commençais enfin une nouvelle vie...

Mais une voix au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Que Hattori avait raison d'insister. Qu'il fallait que cela sorte, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le poing droit endolori là où ses phalanges avaient rencontré le nez du jeune homme, il se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces types du sud qui s'énervaient pour un rien et qui venaient mettre leur nez dans ce qui ne les regardait pas. Pour un peu, il lui aurait aussi dit comment s'habiller !

Il passa à la salle de bain, à la recherche d'un baume apaisant à mettre sur la rougeur. Trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, il referma la porte du placard, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le reflet de son visage dans le miroir qui décorait la pharmacie.

Il trouva ses traits défaits, les yeux marqués par de larges cernes. C'était vrai qu'il ne dormait plus très bien. Habitué aux ronflements de Kogoro, il avait eu du mal à s'habituer à sa chambre vide et silencieuse. Il n'entendait plus les moteurs des rares voitures qui circulaient la nuit devant l'agence, il ne sentait plus la douce odeur du riz frémissant dans l'autocuiseur le matin, ni le parfum de Ran qui embaumait la salle de bain après son passage quand il allait se laver les dents.

Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul dans cette grande maison solitaire, qui sentait juste l'odeur des vieux livres de la bibliothèque de Yusaku.

D'un côté, il regrettait cette vie passée à ses côtés. Mais d'un autre, il avait retrouvé sa liberté de mouvements, et son corps d'adulte. Mais au final... un corps était un corps... Ce n'était qu'une enveloppe charnelle. Rien de plus. L'apparence comptait peut-être, c'était aussi ce qui différenciait Conan de Shinichi, mais à l'intérieur, ils n'étaient que le même homme. Si Ran pouvait comprendre cela... alors il n'aurait plus de raison de lui mentir. Mais l'accepterait-elle ?

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps, l'écart entre elle et lui s'était élargi. Il avait cru qu'avec son retour, elle retrouverait la joie de vivre, qu'ils se rapprocheraient plus l'un de l'autre, mais au final, aucune de ses prévisions ne s'était accomplie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait empirer les choses. Pourquoi cela avait-il joué en sa défaveur ?

Massant soigneusement son poing, il fit jouer ses phalanges. Aucune n'était brisée, et il fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas frappé aussi fort qu'il l'avait cru. Il s'inquiétait même de son ami. Pouvait-il le laisser errer dehors avec peut-être le nez brisé ?

Il attrapa son téléphone portable, et composa son numéro.

Oui. Heiji avait peut-être raison. Mais pourquoi voulait-il si férocement garder ce silence face à Ran ? Il savait qu'elle en souffrait. Elle en souffrait toujours, malgré son retour.

Etait-il destiné à ne vivre que pour lui apporter peine et souffrance ? En aucun cas. Elle ne devait pas porter cette douleur. Elle n'était pas à ses côtés pour cela.

Et lui n'était auprès des siens pour la lui faire endurer. Heiji et elle pourraient-ils seulement le lui pardonner ?

A l'autre bout de la ligne, une voix à l'accent du Kansai lui répondit.

- Dis-moi où tu es, que je te rejoigne, idiot... Tu dois faire peur aux vieilles avec ta sale tête...

_- C'est bien ce que je disais... Pas moyen que tu sois autre chose que soupe au lait au réveil, toi..._

Shinichi Kudô sourit.

Oui, un jour comme les autres. Sauf que celui-là, il aurait une particularité que les autres n'avaient jamais eus, malgré l'opportunité quotidienne qui les avait accompagnés.

Kessy

20 Octobre 2005


End file.
